Untitled
by forresthero
Summary: What happens when Nami Hatake, your average bad luck attracting high school girl, has to move from Suna high to Konoha acamedy? Can she help all of the misfits fit in? Or will the whole school be thrown into chaos? Read to find out!


Meet Nami Hatake. Her life sucks. Her parents are dead, her brothers a teacher who keeps getting his districts chnaged, and the only three friends she has, she has to move away from. Just when she thinks a new school means a new beginning, she will be proved very, very wrong. Just watch and see how her story will unfold.

Untitled

I took a deep breath and walked to the front desk. It wasn't fair that I had to go through two first days of schools, while other kids only had one day of this crap! My older brother, Kakashi, was a teacher and had been transferred to this school district. He assured me this was our last move (We had moved three other times in the last two years). And it wasn't like I could go live with my parents instead, because they weren't with this world anymore.

It was already two months into my freshman year in high school. Kakashi assured me that none of the other kids would be well adjusted, so it was a better time for the move. When I reached the front desk, I noticed a few office women giving me dirty looks about my boys outfit, instead of a girls. It wasn't my fault that my older brother made no money being a teacher, so I got all of his old hand-me-downs. The lady at the front desk didn't seem to mind my outfit. "My name's Shizune." She said, handing me a few papers "I hope you enjoy yourself at Konoha Academy! There is your class schedule, a medical form that we'll need your guardian to sign, your locker number and combination, and a map of the school. I'll show you to your first period." She finished getting up from her desk.

She led me through the halls, my stomach tightening with every step I took. I wasn't sure why, I had a lot of new beginnings. I guess the last city I was in, Suna, grew on me. I was there for seven months, the longest in a while. I had made great friends and had finally settled into a city. As Shizune-san showed me the door, I couldn't help but feel like I was going to puke. I took a deep breath and entered. Boy was I surprised.

"Onii-san! You work here?" I asked Kakashi. He never told me he was gonna work at this school. Kakashi looked up from his book, and stopped the ongoing movie "Ah, class this is our new student, Nami Hatake." He said directing the non listening classes' attention to me. I don't think any of them heard my outburst. He pointed to an open seat, the only open seat, next to a blond kid, and a black haired boy. "You may sit there, but first introduce yourself to your classmates." I walked up to the front of the room, the eyes of everyone on me "I'm Nami Hatake. I just transferred over from the Suna academy. I like my old friends and my music, and I hate changing schools." I knew that by heart, just with a few minor changes each new school. I walked up to my desk, next to the blond. I examined him as Kakashi started the movie up again. He had blue eyes and three lines on each sign of his face that looked like whiskers. "What are we watching?" I questioned. He shrugged and answered "I don't know. The sub told us it's some movie the teacher left us to watch." I sighed in relief; my brother was just a sub. He held out his hand under the desk "Naruto Uzumaki." I shook "Nami Hatake, but you probably know that." He grinned "I hope we can get to be friends." I smiled "I hope everyone's as friendly as you."

His grin turned into a frown. Oh no! Did I say something wrong to the first person I met here!? I knew I belonged at Suna Academy! "You might run into a problem with that. People here don't accept different people here very well. They probably won't accept you because you wear a boys uniform." He whispered, so Kakashi wouldn't hear. Y face turned angry "Are you implying something?" "Nononono! I don't care, it's just, they hate everything that's different! They hate me, they dislike the kid sitting next to you, they tease a kid who's fat, and mock the kid that brings his dog to school everyday. Me, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba. We're the outcasts, so we became friends." He rushed, not wanting to piss me off. I looked to the boy next to me, who was asleep "Why do they hate him?" I asked. "Wake him up and ask him." He whispered back. I shook him and he perked right up "Class isn't over yet Naruto, why'd you wake me up?" He murmured. "I'm Nami Hatake." I said, quickly before he went back to sleep, holding out my hand. He shook "Shikamaru Nara. You must hate having a brother for a teacher. I'll talk later, right now is sleeping time." I stared in disbelief as he fell back asleep. "How'd he know that?" I whispered/exclaimed to Naruto. "He's a genius with an IQ over 200. He doesn't want to show it and is labeled a lazy idiot."

I was pretty sure this school was not going to work for me. A kid gets shunned for being smart? I wish Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, my best friends, would come rescue me, and bring me back to Suna, were I belonged. Naruto kept on rambling as I thought of home, or my old home. He started tugging on my arm "Nami-chan! Do you want to sit a lunch with us?" I sighed, I guess I took what I could get "Sure. Oh wait, my brother wants me to eat lunch with him!" "We'll sit together tomorrow then!"

As soon as the bell rang, he grabbed me and Shikamaru. Kakashi waved goodbye to me, and I gave him the we'll-talk-later look. He rushed through the crowds up to an empty area, were two other boys stood. One had brown hair, with red markings on his face, and a dog sitting on his hand. The other had light brown hair, spirals on his cheeks, and was a little heavier then the rest of the boys at Konoha high. "Hey Naruto, who's your girlfriend?" The one with the dog asked. "First of all, she's not my girlfriend! My heart is reserved for Sakura-chan! Second of all, her name is Nami Hatake! She's the new girl!" He ranted. I waved, and noticed Shikamaru was sleeping on the floor. The one with the spiral cheeks picked him up. "Chouji Akimichi." He said, picking up his friend from the floor. The other introduced himself as well "Kiba Inuzuka. And this is Akamaru." He said, pointing to the white dog on his head. "Why is he named Akamaru? He has white fur." I asked. The awakened Shikamaru answered that question "Don't ask."

"Hey, can we see your schedule Nami-chan?" Chouji asked, still holding onto the sleepy Shikamaru. I showed my schedule, which I hadn't looked at yet.

Per. 1 History Anko-sensei

Per. 2 Science Kurenai-sensei

Per. 3 P.E. Gai-sensei

Per. 4 L.A. Asuma-sensei

Per. 5 Chef Ayame-sensei

Per. 6 Math Iruka-sensei

"I only have two classes with you! First and sixth period!" Naruto yelled in angst. "I've got first and second." Shikamaru mumbled, finally starting to wake up. "I've got fifth period with you." Chouji said. Kiba gave a grin "I've got third period with her." I smacked him "PERVE!" What kind of friends was I making? Naruto held out his hands in protest "That's not it! We made a pact that we'd look out for each other, and make sure nothing happened to one and other, and since you're one of our friends, we have to watch out for you! Ok, he was being a little perverted, but he figured since he's on duty with you in P.E, he's gonna be trying to calm down a lot of girls who've got beef with you. And sometimes pissed off girls expose themselves accidentally!" Not a pervert, riiigghhhhttt…

Once our meeting was adjourned, Shikamaru and I walked to science. "So you've got an IQ of 200?" I asked nonchalantly. He nodded "As Naruto puts it I'm too lazy to show it…" "Why don't you?" "I don't know. Life's easier when no one thinks much of you." This was true, but didn't he get mad being called stupid all the time? "Is there anything you show your brilliance in?" I questioned. "Shogi, whenever I'm playing a friend." He said right before we entered science.

I was so happy that it was time for P.E. Kiba showed me to my locker, so I could grab my clothes, and we headed down to the changing areas. He insisted on helping me find a P.E. locker, but I refused, knowing he was just gonna try to get a few peeks at the girls undressing. I picked a locker in the back of the changing rooms, and changed. A few girls snickered as I walked out. I looked questionably at them. Kiba ran up to me and pulled something off my back. It was a piece a paper that said Kick Me. I sighed. Let the hell begin.

After an embarrassing introduction from my P.E. teacher to my class, I walked to my seat on the black-top, head hung. Gai-sensei announced we'd be playing dodge ball, a game I was actually good at. That perked me right up. Unfortunately, Kiba wasn't actually in my class, but he had the same P.E. period as me. Gai-sensei went off to talk to Tsunade-sama, our principle about new equipment, leaving the two team captains to pick teams and start the games. It seemed that the team captains were always the same. A black haired boy name Sasuke, the one that every girl was goggling at, was one. The other was a Neji, a boy with long black hair, one grade older than me, whom seemed to have a few fan girls himself.

The boys went one by one "Sugiestu" Sasuke called. A white haired boy stood up. "Shino." Neji countered.

"Rock Lee"

"Jirgo"

"Tamaki"

"Ichi"

"Ratio"

"Choi"

After a few more turns, only girls were left. I just hoped I was picked before one of the other nine girls. "You know what, I'll take a chance." Sasuke said "I'll take Hatake." I perked up. Someone had called me. I walked over quickly, hearing whispers of girls and boys alike, and they didn't seem to be the good type of whispers. They selected the rest of the girls, and we got ready to play. As the rest of the class was setting up the court, some of the girls approached me. Only one didn't look angry. "I hope we have a fun-"I started, trying to set up a peace. Two of the girls yanked on my hair. The rest surrounded me, well, everyone expect that shy girl with big purplish eyes. "A blond came up to me "Sasuke-kun only picked you because he felt pity for you." A pink haired one came up to me "Don't get any ideas about stealing our Sasuke-kun!" "I wasn't-"I started again. The brown and the black haired girls pulled my hair again. A girl with big black ponytails gave me a death glare "Get the picture, slut?"

I snapped, how couldn't I? How dare she call me a slut! I tackled her to the ground. I felt a part of my skin rip as I leaped to tackle, from the tight grip they had on my hair. The blood fell down my face as the black-haired pony tailed girl smacked against the blacktop. "Who do you think you are!" I screamed. She was stunned. It was obvious no girl had ever even argued with her. The blond haired girl faint and the pink haired jumped back at the sight of blood. As I held her down, once she regained herself and started to struggle, I heard my right arm snap. I suddenly felt light headed, probably from blood loss and arm-snap. I saw the girl with the big eyes call out "Kiba-kun! Kiba-kun!" And then it was black.

I rubbed my head with my left hand "What happened?" I looked around; I was in a small room that had that hospital feel. Kakashi was sitting on a stool, arms folded "We'll the story currently is that you tackled Ami Sakamo, and while they tried to lift you up of from her, your right arm broke, and some of the skin around your hairline tore. The Inuzuka boy and Hyuuga girl brought you up. Care to explain?"

I sighed and took a deep breath "Well, some guy named Sasuke picked me first for his team, so they felt threatened. They tried to warn me to stay away from him, and made sure I listened my keeping a hold on my hair. I was truly ignoring until that black pigtailed girl, Ami you said, called me a slut. I snapped and tackled her. I guess my skin tore because they still had a grip on my hair when I leapt on her. My arm snapped as I tried to keep her from getting up. Happy?" I heard him laugh from underneath that strange mask he wore. "Just watch yourself next time, k?" He said in a serious voice "Another outburst like that and they said they'll strip me of my guardianship over you, and you'll be stuck in a foster home." After he said that, the whole room's atmosphere became still.

That was until Naruto came running in shouting "She's awake! She's awake!" The three other boys and the 'Hyuuga' girl as Kakashi said followed. I was amazed to Shikamaru not half asleep. "I'm so sorry Nami-chan! It was my job that period to make sure nothing happened!" Kiba cried out, pounding my eardrums "We sure are lucky Hinata knows a little first aid!" He added. "And that Shizune-nee-chan is a nurse when she's not a secretary!" Chouji included. Shikamaru, the only boy who hadn't spoken, came up to me and handed me some pain killers "Shizune-san told me to give these to you for the pain. You're definitely gonna need them now. Almost the whole school is ready to send you back to Suna."

"Wow, so many enemies on the first day. Must be some record." I tried to make myself sound amused, but it was obvious I wasn't. I turned my attention to the big purple eyed girl, which I now knew was Hinata Hyuuga "Thank you, Hinata-chan. For helping Kiba take me up here, and for not being the same as those girls, and not picking on me." I saw her look down at the ground, trying to cover up her blush from the praise. "No thank you, Nami-chan. You were the first girl to stand up to Ami, ever. Something I wanted to do for a long time." She replied. I couldn't help but feel peace from this, but it wouldn't last. I knew that I would have to come back tomorrow and face this place.


End file.
